


Это заинтересованность, детектив?

by platepants



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platepants/pseuds/platepants
Summary: У Гэвина тоже встроена социальная программа, только интерфейс от природы не очень дружелюбный.





	Это заинтересованность, детектив?

Учтивый, исполнительный, терпеливый, умный. Идеальный сотрудник и напарник-мечта.

Мгновенный отклик, дружелюбный интерфейс, способный расположить к себе кого угодно. Даже выпивоху и ненавистника прогресса Хэнка.

Хорошие качества для куска пластмассы.

Как же ты бесишь.

— Доброе утро, детектив Рид.

Гэвина перекосило, а Коннор вежливо кивнул и едва заметно приподнял бровь.

Казалось, что Коннор над ним насмехается. Андроиды вообще должны уметь такое? Особенно те, которых создали для расследования, отсекли все лишнее, оставив самое нужное. 

Бесило, как шустро Коннор перенимал человеческие повадки, и не просто перенимал, а обретал свои. Как присаживался на край стола Хэнка, смотрел на него по-щенячьи доверчиво, считывал его слова и выражения лица, что-то просчитывал в своей башке, острил, а Хэнк смеялся.

Зубы сводило от этой семейной идиллии. После восстания андроидов и торжества пластика зажили душа в душу, Коннор, конечно же, устроился работать в их участок. Полноправно. Тогда Гэвин словил дежавю, потому что в первый рабочий день Коннор встал перед всеми, вытянувшись как струна, и отчеканил знакомо: «Здравствуйте, меня зовут Коннор. Я новый офицер участка». Но его не прислали из «Киберлайф», теперь он пришел  сам, по своей воле служить народу и, видимо, Хэнку.

 

— Детектив, вы скоро взглядом протрете во мне дыру, — сказал как-то Коннор, проходя мимо со стаканом кофе для Хэнка.

Что, алкаш, снова тяжелое утро?

Четкий хват и ровная походка — ни капли не разольет, в отличие от Гэвина, который вечно ляпнет себе на брюки, матюкнется, а на следующее утро поставит новое пятно.

Ему стакан кофе Коннор так и не принес, Гэвин это запомнил.

Хотелось едко сказать «Эй, ты, RK800», «кусок пластика», но Гэвин поймал себя на том, что чаще думал — «Коннор». Коннор бы то, сё, и это. Очень плохо.

А Коннор — чрезвычайно вежливая и острая на язык зараза. Сучка.

Он теперь, наверно, в согласии с собой, а диод на его виске всегда девственно голубой, как его привязанность к Хэнку.

Гэвин тоже всегда посылал его нахер, а по-особенному Коннор общался только с Хэнком. Почему? У андроидов программой должна быть заложена одинаковая реакция на одинаковые раздражители. Не до конца верилось, и не хотелось верить, что у Коннора к каждому свое отношение. Как у обычного, черт побери, человека.

И с мыслью, что он как человек, только совершеннее, тоже сложно смириться. Вечно молод, умен и находчив, и для отдыха ему не нужно, еле волоча ноги, переться домой, чтобы упасть мордой в подушку.

 

Когда они столкнулись у кофемашины и Гэвин — разумеется, случайно, — тронул Коннора, рука его была тёплой, а Гэвин, кажется, ощутил разряд тока.

— Продиагностируй себя, — рыкнул он, — не то убьешь когда-нибудь. Кого-нибудь.

Коннор по-птичьему наклонил голову, снова приподнял бровь, и смотрел так внимательно, сука, что внутри что-то переворачивалось.

— Мои системы проходят полную проверку каждое утро, детектив. Такая вероятность равна нулю. «Киберлайф» использует только…

— Ой, заткнись, — еще слушать эту лабуду.  — Не касайся меня, понял?

В сердцах Гэвин высыпал в стакан три пакетика сахара вместо двух.

— Но это вы меня коснулись.

Коннор искал справедливости, но Гэвин был готов поклясться, что тот едва сдерживался, чтобы не улыбнуться уголком рта. Смеется над ним в душ... в программе, то есть?

 

* * *

В отличие от Хэнка, Гэвин ценил технический прогресс. По крайней мере, новый вид борделей удобен, андроиды-девки в деле неплохи, от живых почти не отличить. Возможно, парней тоже. Один из них интересно вертелся на шесте, раздвигая ноги, и в последний раз Гэвин замер, разглядывая отточенные программой движения.

Шатен, светлая кожа.

Без родинок.

По крайней мере, Гэвин просто любопытствовал, как дела в этом плане у мужиков-андроидов.

Неплохо у них там дела, подумал Гэвин, вытирая пот со лба час спустя.

Его хватило на пару раз. Второй был особенно ярким, когда Гэвин закрыл глаза и ему вдруг представилось, что на теле, скачущем на нем, россыпь родинок, а у лба прядь волос становится похожей на завиток.

Андроид поднялся, член выскользнул из него с влажным звуком. Ощущения были... противоречивыми. Классными, но противоречивыми. Гэвин озадаченно чесал шею, андроид с равнодушием обслуживающего персонала готовился уйти в капсулу. Ни полежать на груди, слушая длинные выдохи, ни поцелуя напоследок, ни подмигивания.

Коннор, к слову, подмигивать умел, хоть и не намеренно. Хотя, может, уже и намеренно.

 

* * *

Дзынь, дзынь, — доносилось со стороны стола Хэнка. Того еще не было, а  Коннор сидел в его кресле и играл с монетой, подбрасывая и перебирая ее между пальцами, как фокусник. Фокусник-робот.

— Либо ты перестанешь звенеть, либо я засуну ее в твою копилку, — громко и нараспев сказал Гэвин, чтобы было слышно всему участку.

Кто-то хихикнул, тем самым погладив самолюбие Гэвина.

Дзынь, дзынь.

— Раздражаешь, не могу сосредоточиться.

Дзынь, дзынь.

— Кусок пластика, я кому сказал?

Дзынь, дзынь.

— Коннор!

— Офицер Коннор, — поправили его до тошноты вежливо, а звон монеты стих.

— Может, тогда уж господин?

— Просто офицер, — ответили ему с той же интонацией, терпеливо, как на приеме у психотерапевта.

Как же ты бесишь!

 

* * *

— Детектив Рид, — послышалось за спиной, и Гэвин закатил глаза.

Место встречи изменить нельзя.

Коннор, наверное, хотел, чтобы он облился кипятком. Только кнопкой себя не залатаешь, как можете вы, сраные Кены и Барби.

— Разрешите дать совет.

— Не разрешаю.

— Мой анализ показал, что вы превышаете рекомендуемый уровень потребляемого кофеина.

— Спасибо за заботу, блядь, — ответил Гэвин и специально отпил из стакана. Плевать, что очень горячо, главное, чтобы Коннор видел. — Даже на расстоянии умеешь считать, сколько я пью. Следил бы за литрами алкоголя, который в себя вливает старина Хэнк. От него скопытиться проще, чем от кофе.

— А еще, — продолжил Коннор, и зубы сводило от его наставнического тона, — при каждом моем приближении у вас учащается сердцебиение, повышается потоотделение и…

— ...и я кому-то сейчас раскрошу его пластиковую башку, если он не заткнется, — выдохнул Гэвин, едва удержавшись, чтобы не смять в руке бумажный стакан.

Коннор замер, словно его выключили, и на некоторое время его взгляд стал отрешенным — Коннор был где-то не здесь. Наверно, пришли какие-нибудь сообщения, почта, доставка пиццы, а выражение лица такое...

До чего же с тобой тяжело.

Это совпадение, приказа Гэвина он бы все равно не послушался. Не слушался раньше, и сейчас — тем более.

Досадно.

 

С той потасовки в хранилище Коннор больше ни разу не назвал Гэвина по имени. Что это было, программный сбой? В тот миг Коннор казался живее, чем простые андроиды. Будем честны, Гэвина это напугало. А еще подстегнуло, выкрутило ощущения на полную, и даже драться с Коннором было ой как хорошо. Правда, кулаки чесались отплатить за ту потасовку. И за броманс, блядь.

Эй, пай-мальчик, конфетка — Гэвин звал Коннора по-разному, но тот и ухом не вел, а диод и на миг не менял своего цвета. Ну, хотя бы раз, на секунду? Блядь.

Вот и сейчас Коннор прошел мимо, словно не заметив, заставил обернуться, бросить вслед оценивающий взгляд, цокнуть языком.

— Гэвин, ну держи язык за зубами, — Хэнк походил на заботливого папашу. Вот он отвлекся от рассматривания собственных кое-как подстриженных ногтей, скрипнуло кресло.

—  Что, папа не даст в обиду свою крошку? — съязвил Гэвин, живописуя, как Хэнк выходит из своей лачуги в клетчатой рубашке и с дробовиком в руке, защищать честь своей пластиковой куклы, которая сама свернет шею кому угодно, если понадобится.

От одной мысли начинало ломить где-то на месте ушибов — Коннор тогда хорошо его потрепал, —  а еще в памяти вставала картина, как перед уплывающим сознанием Коннор отточенным движением поправил галстук.

Какое-то неправильное у тебя представление о Конноре, Хэнк.

Как-то Хэнк по вызову свалил из участка, обещая вернуться через пару часов — как мило, — а Коннора завалило бумажной работой. Разумеется, он сидел в его кресле, мерцая диодом, а на принтер только и успевали выползать новые листы.

И снова равнодушное выражение лица. Конечно, это программа, думал Гэвин, неотрывно глядя на Коннора поверх бумаг. Кажется, Коннор шевельнулся, и Гэвин нарочито громко зашуршал листами, сделав вид, что искал ручку на столе.

Наверное, Коннору сейчас непросто — новые права, новая жизнь. Но и Гэвину нелегко, особенно находиться рядом. С людьми все более-менее понятно, а вот с андроидами...

 

— Эй, Коннор, — подловил он его — только дай повод оказаться наедине, какая удача. —  Как тебе новый статус?

Коннор поднял на него глаза и ответил после выдержанной паузы:

— Спасибо, детектив Рид, постепенно привыкаю к меняющимся условиям.

— Может, по стаканчику тириума?

У Гэвина тоже встроена социальная программа, только интерфейс от природы не очень дружелюбный.

— Возможно, в другой раз, — Коннор ответил так, словно разговор был ему не особо приятен, но на опасной грани выдержал нормы приличий.

— По-твоему, я такой гондон, да?

Может, Гэвин правда хотел узнать андроидов… получше? Коннор для этого был подходящей кандидатурой.

— Детектив, я склонен считать, что ваши реакции выходят за рамки привычного поведения коллег.

—  Да ты задолбал! — не выдержал Гэвин.

— Возможно, вам следует обратиться к врачу.

— А не хочешь по зубам?

— Гэвин, — вдруг сказал Коннор так, точно толкнул в спину. Низким, строгим, вот этим своим с сипотцой, голосом. — У тебя ко мне какие-то счёты? Я представляю для тебя интерес? У тебя дрожит голос.

— Точно, хочешь, — осклабился Гэвин и уже чуть не дернул Коннора за воротник, как из коридора донесся знакомый голос,  вдребезги разрушивший мечты:

— Коннор, ну где ты застрял?

Старина Хэнк, как обычно, всегда в нужном месте в нужное время. Вернулся с задания, молодец.

— Иду! — крикнул Коннор, но не двинулся с места. — Анализ поведения указывает на это. Ваш пульс. Ваше дыхание.

Вслед за каждым словом Гэвин слышал, как толчками стучит в ушах кровь, ему душно, надо снять наконец эту чертову куртку.

И придушить ею одного говнюка.

— Ты еще лизни меня, анализатор хренов.

От одного воспоминания, как Коннор проводит анализ улик, накатила новая волна жара.

— Я могу, — ответил Коннор, и Гэвин уже не был уверен, включена сейчас или нет его сраная опция иронии, —  если вам от этого полегчает. Потому что андроиды созданы, чтобы помогать людям.

Коннор смотрел на него вежливо, участливо, но у Гэвина от этого по спине бежал холодок — от самого загривка вниз по позвоночнику.

— «Киберлайф» предусмотрела широкий выбор программного обеспечения, доступного для установки в зависимости от ситуации. Учитывая характер работы, для которой я создан, — Коннор подался прямым корпусом вперед, оказавшись рядом с лицом Гэвина, — для детектива спектр программ еще шире.

— И каков же спектр, — Гэвин описал рукой в воздухе круг, — твоих программ? — он затаил дыхание, рассматривая лицо Коннора, останавливаясь взглядом на родинках, губах и асимметричных бровях. Все до страшного живое, и одновременно нет.

Что же ты такое, Коннор?

— Тех самых, детектив Рид, способных удовлетворить ваши любые примитивные потребности.

— И что это сейчас было? — Гэвин отпрянул, не оценив юмора. — Научился шутить, а?

— Возможно, — ответил  Коннор с коротким кивком и поднялся. Из-за разницы в росте он смотрел немного свысока. Очень бесило.

— Вот ты мудак, — только и рассмеялся Гэвин.

— Но ваша реакция, детектив, представляет… — Коннор замер, подбирая слова, как врач, у которого Гэвин — пациент и подопытный, — интерес.

— Иди-ка ты бодрым шагом на хуй.

 

* * *

После того вечера Гэвин стал замечать противоположную картину. Он шкурой чуял, что Коннор на него пялился — когда Гэвин вальяжной походкой шел по участку и отвешивал комплименты девчонкам, когда горбился, матерясь на бумаги, и когда наливал кофе.

Тайфун в голове Гэвина случился утром в четверг. Дверь участка открылась, и Гэвин выронил из рук сэндвич с беконом — его любимый завтрак.

На пороге стоял, подбоченившись, Хэнк с довольной рожей, а перед ним Коннор. Совершенно обычный, такой же, каким Гэвин его видел в последний раз.

Почти.

На Конноре была полицейская форма. Полицейская, блядь, форма.

Вот удивление, да, что офицер пришел на работу в форме.

И сидела она на нем, как влитая, точно в порнухе. Это вообще законно?

 

— Эй, — вместо приветствия буркнул Гэвин, пытаясь подобрать со стола кусок бекона и всунуть его обратно между тостами, — а свою одежду где потерял?

Хэнк, наверно, принимал в этом активное участие, но размер мог выбрать и побольше, чтобы не так отвлекало.  

— Я в ней больше не нуждаюсь, детектив, — ответил Коннор. — К тому же, по внутреннему распорядку офицеру полагается быть в форме. Вам не нравится? — Коннор снова почти ухмылялся, вот утырок.

— Ну что ты, ничего не имею против, — ответил Гэвин, оглядывая его с головы до пят и дожевывая едва спасенный сэндвич.

Темная форма плотно сидела на крепком теле, ничего необычного: стандартный прикид андроида-полицейского. Но не к месту вспомнился, например, клуб «Рай» — там можно заказать определенный наряд. Коннор бы сейчас отлично вписался.  

— Лейтенант Андерсон настаивал, чтобы я одевался, как человек, — Коннор повернул голову, глянув в сторону Хэнка. Тот болтал с Фаулером, активно жестикулируя, — но не вижу ничего предосудительного в том, чтобы носить форму для андроида, ведь я им остаюсь.

Ну разумеется, ни одного разговора без драгоценного лейтенанта Андерсона.

 Гэвин перехватил этот взгляд, и что-то сэндвич тут же перестал быть вкусным, а Хэнк стал раздражать вдвое сильнее.

 — Эй, — Гэвин пнул Коннора по начищенному ботинку.

 «Смотри на меня», осталось несказанным, но Гэвин напоролся на растерянный взгляд.  

 

Благодаря новому наряду Коннора Гэвин был выведен из строя на час или два, и вечером пришлось впопыхах дорисовывать отчеты. Очень увлекательно писать про кражу двух пачек сигарет из супермаркета.

Как только Гэвин вложил последний лист в папку с отчетами, его отвлек громкий стук по столу, как от удара ладони. Он поднял взгляд.

Первое, что он разглядел издалека — иррационально желаемое и недосягаемое, — красно-желтое мерцание датчика. Гэвин видел профиль Коннора — прямой и гордый, — он стоял, руки по швам, и, судя по движению губ, что-то говорил. Хэнк сидел в кресле и смотрел на него снизу вверх, уперевшись рукой в бок. Видимо, он и треснул по столу.

Интересная картина. Что же такого ляпнул Хэнк, что вывел Коннора из строя? Надо спросить в следующий раз, может, Хэнк поделится секретом — Гэвин уже устал бороться с этой засадой. Хотел бы он где-нибудь перехватить Коннора, сказать ему пару ласковых на ухо, чтобы тот смотрел на него, реагировал, отвечал.

Гэвин поймал себя на том, что так и держит — сколько уже? Минуту? Две? Сраную бесконечность? — папку на весу. Вот Коннор кротко кивнул, и видно, как мягко он сжал кулаки. Вау. Развернулся и пошел к выходу, а Хэнк закрыл лицо ладонью и низко в нее застонал.

 

* * *

К слову, о клубе «Рай». Гэвин давненько туда не заглядывал, нужно освежить память, и, возможно, попросить андроида примерить на себя полицейскую форму. Хорошо, что в этом месте плевать на статусы, не то можно было бы подумать, что Гэвин так сильно любит свою работу, что готов с ней сношаться двадцать четыре часа в сутки.

Разумеется, любит, но и свободное время — тоже.

После революции клуб претерпел своеобразные изменения. В нем по собственной воле остались работать некоторые андроиды, и в него могли прийти те, кому интересен секс с человеком и кто до этого был лишен этой уникальной возможности.

«Рай» стал кибермеккой для любовных утех, превратившись из борделя в секс-клуб, где андроиды ищут партнера на ночь. Бред сивой кобылы, но прогресс за пару месяцев благодаря сраному вирусу шагнул вперед.

Двери перед Гэвином дружелюбно распахнулись, впуская его в полумрак и сплетение сине-фиолетовых огней. В неоне зубы и светлые части шмоток сверкали пугающей белизной.

Вместо скучной комнаты с капсулами, появилась и барная стойка, где, потягивая тириум или алкоголь, тусовались и андроиды, и люди.

— Двойной виски со льдом, — облокотившись о стойку, скомандовал Гэвин бармену. На его бейдже было написано коротко — модель WG700, и чуть ниже имя — Итан.

Сначала Гэвин придет в себя после тяжелого трудового дня и потом подумает, с кем провести время.

Кого взять? Смуглого? Азиата? Нет, нет. Все это не подходило. Гэвин задумчиво водил костяшкой указательного пальца по губам, представляя, каким сегодня должен быть его партнер.

Алкоголь хорошо согревал горло и разгонял горячую кровь. Гэвин притопывал в такт электронной музыке и смотрел, как по барным полкам ползут друг за другом круги и полосы света, переливаясь в стеклянных бутылках.

 

— Повтори, — Гэвин со стуком поставил стакан на стойку, и нераставяшие кубики льда громыхнули о стеклянные стенки.

— Будете так быстро пить — и через час пятнадцать ваше тело не выдержит, — вдруг раздалось слева.

— Ты меня сильно недооцениваешь, — на автомате огрызнулся Гэвин и только потом взглянул на того, кто решил поучить его жизни.

— Ты… — запнулся он, и на миг пьяная пелена, начавшая окутывать тело, отступила, — что тут забыл, кусок пластика?

— Наверно, — ответил Коннор, — то же, что и вы.

Он стоял, облокотившись на барную стойку — как человек, но все еще немного нелепо, очень в духе Коннора. И никак не сочетался с этим местом — скорее бы поверилось, что он здесь на задании и сейчас нагло врет. Но какой идиот пойдет на задание под прикрытием в полицейской форме.

В пальцах Коннор уверенным движением крутил стопку с тириумом. Какая досада — вечность иметь возможность хлебать только его.

— А что же Хэнк тебе не помог? — с ухмылкой Гэвин едва собирался отпить из нового стакана, как застыл — на миг диод Коннора мелькнул желтым и вернулся к голубому свечению.

Показалось?

— К сожалению, ответ отрицательный.

— Конкретизируй, — не понял Гэвин.

— Лейтенант Андерсон ответил мне отказом, — сказал Коннор прямо, а Гэвин завис с бокалом, так и не глотнув.

Это уже интереснее.

Перед глазами вспыхнула та сцена: профиль Коннора в полутемном участке, красный диод, Хэнк, закрывающий лицо ладонью. Пока все складывалось.

Удивительное свойство — честность андроидов, даже такой заразы, как Коннор. Их ничто не смущало, они ко всему открыты — это, блин, было забавно. Они с непроницаемым лицом разбирали проблему на части, рассматривали ее с бесстрастностью хирурга, когда человек на их месте от неразрешимых противоречий уже мог наложить на себя руки.

— Ну-ка, — наконец, Гэвин очухался и сделал большой глоток, — колись, — сказал он Коннору как старому другу, хотя он им ему, конечно, не был.

— Когда я изъявил желание попробовать новые грани человеческих отношений и обратился за помощью к лейтенанту Андерсону, он мне отказал.

Слова Коннора напоминали рапорт, без всяких «представляешь», «этот ублюдок так себя повел и даже не извинился» и «что мне теперь делать».   

— Ты хотел сказать — послал нахер?

— Верно.

— И что сказал?

— Что не видит во мне сексуального партнера.

Гэвин сделал еще глоток и промолчал. Язвить не хотелось, поэтому он сделал короткий шаг и пододвинулся ближе, мысленно сделав предупреждение — если Коннор снова заикнется про его пульс, дыхание и все такое, то он разобьет его пластмассовую голову о барную стойку.

Коннор опрокинул в себя стопку тириума и попросил еще.

Не перепей, дружок.

— Я искал в нем схожие с вашими реакции.

Вот самовлюбленный ублюдок.

— ...но их не обнаружилось, — продолжил рапортовать Коннор, сохраняя бесстрастное лицо, как перед начальником в участке. Или на месте преступления. — Тем не менее, нас все еще можно назвать друзьями.

Можно было подумать, что это удача. Но какая, нахрен, удача, когда в борделе имитация человека рассказывает тебе о неудавшемся романтическом, мать его, приключении с пьяницей из твоего участка.

— Ты что, — засмеялся Гэвин, — получается, по-машинному расстроен?

Вообще-то, после своего поганого поведения Коннор не заслуживал такого участия. Но как тут остановишься?

— Не могу с уверенностью ответить.

Казалось, что его голос на доли секунды сменил частоты и сбился. Со стороны было бы незаметно, но Гэвину — какого-то черта заметно.

— Это словно код, который тяжело взломать.  

— И что ты хотел получить от… — Гэвин постарался подобрать слово, — порочной связи с нашим Хэнком?

Вторая порция виски уже опустилась на дно желудка, грея своим пьяным теплом, а Гэвину становилось все легче. Он смотрел на плотно прилегающий к шее воротник формы, жалея, что Коннору не станет жарко и что он не расстегнет ее.

— Попробовать испытать ощущения, схожие с человеческими, — ответил Коннор.

Смотреть на него стало еще сложнее.

Что-то очень хотелось сделать, но еще непонятно, что.

— Как бы ты это испытывал, а?

— На теле андроида достаточно точек, прикосновения к которым могут вызвать мгновенный отклик. По моим оценкам, можно получить реакции, имеющие аналог у человеческих.

— Серьезно?

— Я могу чувствовать холод. Я испытал страх перед смертью. Думаю, и другие ощущения мне доступны.

— И где же таких точек больше всего? — Гэвину пьяно и весело, он готов к таким разговорам и просит снова повторить виски.

— Наибольшее количество сенсоров сосредоточено в моей ротовой полости.

Твою ж мать. Это, конечно, ожидаемо, но слова, которые говорил Коннор, и лицо, с которым он это делал, заставляли Гэвина дышать глубже и пить быстрее.

Он представил, как Хэнк трогает губы Коннора, нажимает на нижнюю, открывая ему рот…

Губы шевельнулись, а Гэвин, как завороженный, смотрел на них и смотрел, скользя взглядом по их изгибу.

— Детектив, вы меня слушаете? — наконец, раздалось отчетливее, донеслось до ушей, Гэвин моргнул и поднял взгляд. Коннор смотрел на него озадаченно, сложив свои брови домиком. — Не знаю, возможно ли это будет назвать аналогом удовольствия, которое могут испытать люди.

— Может, у тебя во рту, — Гэвин переступил с ноги на ногу, — должно побывать что-то покрупнее, чем пальцы, — и неосознанно провел пальцами по губам.

— Возможно, оральный секс это хороший вариант, — ответил Коннор, и Гэвин сглотнул от его беззастенчивости и прямоты.

— Ну, твой насос, — Гэвин ткнул пальцем в твердую грудь Коннора, — все равно не заколотится, как сердце.

Все это отдавало абсурдом, перед Гэвином стояла машина, жаждущая ощущений. Наверное, у него поехала крыша, раз он думал о том, что можно было бы с этой машиной сделать, чтобы заставить испытать желаемое. Отдавало каким-то фетишизмом, хотя сейчас это, откровенно говоря, и не парило.

— Вероятно, — кивнул Коннор, сделал короткий шаг, почти коснувшись Гэвина плечом, и встал к нему вплотную. Мерцающий голубым висок оказался так близко, что было видно, как свечение маленькой точкой бегает по окружности. Гэвин поперхнулся. — Так, как у вас сейчас, в моей груди ничего биться не будет, — продолжил он, и от его тона по телу снова волнами побежали мурашки. Это было чистым издевательством, но Гэвин не двинулся с места. — И я бы сказал, что это досадно, потому что мне это нравится.

Гэвин был готов разбить о барную стойку голову. Теперь свою.

Он чувствовал дыхание Коннора, его взгляд на себе — чертовы программы, которые заставляли человека ощущать себя таким ничтожеством. Гэвин неосознанно потянулся —  хватило одного короткого движения, — и провел носом по волосам рядом с ухом. Создатели и здесь все продумали, чтобы даже волосы неуловимо пахли шампунем — идеальная имитация. Всем должно быть комфортно находиться рядом с андроидом.

— Ты вкусно пахнешь, — беззастенчиво ответил Гэвин.

Диод снова сверкнул желтым — в животе Гэвина что-то сжалось, — и Коннор глянул на него вопросительно.

— Детектив Рид, — Коннор выдержал паузу, словно все еще что-то обрабатывал в своей башке, — вы возбуждены.

Гэвин уже давно не маленький, конечно, он понимал свое тело, но ему было не нужно, чтобы кто-то ему об этом рассказывал. Особенно Коннор.

— ... но жаль, что не Хэнк, да?

Вдруг вспомнились разом все эти щенячьи взгляды в сторону Хэнка, а заодно его, Гэвина, игнор и едкие фразы в его адрес.

— Учитывая наш уровень дружеских отношений, это было бы лучшим вариантом.

Гэвин с громким стуком поставил стакан на стойку.

— Я пошел, — он побарабанил пальцами по гладкой поверхности и развернулся, чтобы свалить в заветную комнату, где он снимет кого-нибудь и забудется на пару часов.

 

Гэвин сердито листал на планшете список потенциальных партнеров на ночь, среди них числились постоянные «экспонаты», и гости-андроиды. Палец Гэвина завис над строкой, которая лаконично гласила — Коннор, модель RK800, и миниатюрная иконка с набившей оскомину физиономией, серьезной, как для айди-карты. Ну и кто захочет трахаться, когда у тебя такая рожа?

Гэвин приготовился листнуть дальше, но остановился. Вот сейчас, блядь, кто-то возьмет и предложит Коннору перепихнуться. А тот возьмет и согласится. То, как у Коннора все пройдет — было вторично по отношению к самому факту произошедшего.

Пролистав список до конца, Гэвин вернулся снова наверх, пожевал губу, тронул старый шрам на носу. Листнул снова вниз и с замирающим нутром вверх — в опасении не увидеть строку, которую он сверлил взглядом уже минут десять.

Черт побери тебя, Коннор!  

Ведь андроид мог отказаться, если человек ему… не нравился.

Да и хрен с ним.

Желание сильнее досады.

 

* * *

— Зачем вы это сделали, детектив Рид?

Гэвин сидел в холле на краю дивана, упершись локтями в колени, и в свете фиолетового неона разглядывал носки своих ботинок. Две царапины на носу левого были очень интересны.

Фоном негромко гудели голоса, неторопливо цокали каблуки.

Выдержав молчание, Гэвин поднял голову вверх. Коннор смотрел на него с немым вопросом во взгляде, очень по-человечески.

— Затем, — буркнул Гэвин и поднялся.

 — Это нелогичный ответ, — Коннор не отрывал от него пытливого взгляда.

 — Ну, ты же сам сказал, — Гэвин покрутил в воздухе пальцем, — что проделал свои расчеты и анализы, — будь они неладны, — и уже все про меня, говнюк, знаешь, а?

 Уже реально плевать. Коннору интересен не человек, а опыт, поэтому должно быть все равно, с кем. Наверно.

 Коннор некоторое время молчал, и по его взгляду читалось, что в нем борются сомнения и любопытство. Ты же андроид, Коннор, какого черта ты сомневаешься?

 — Боюсь, это решение может повредить нашим отношениям на работе.

 — О, друг, нашим отношениям уже ничто не повредит.

 Диод Коннора коротко мигнул, не меняя цвета. Обычно Коннор так размышлял, и еще все клонил голову немного набок, отводил взгляд, придурок. Когда он снова посмотрел на Гэвина, то внутри что-то опустилось.

 — Должен признать, это будет интересный опыт.

 

* * *

Гэвин его даже не поцеловал, только толкнул в комнату с дурацкой кроватью в форме сердца — на этих кроватях трахались и убивали, у них была очень богатая история. Он провел ладонью по груди в форме, забрался пальцами под тугой воротник.

Наконец-то. С трудом верилось, что он это делает прямо сейчас — докатился.

— Я загрузил некоторое программное обеспечение, которое должно облегчить нам задачу. — Коннора хотелось заткнуть, хоть и то, как он выглядел в этот момент, дико заводило. — Вам должно понравиться.

Гэвину понравится в любом случае, даже если бы Коннор стоял столбом. Выражения лица, излома бровей, его взгляда хватало, чтобы...

— Только форму не снимай, — севшим голосом сказал Гэвин, глядя на его приоткрытые губы, и не выдержал — подался вперед.

От мысли, что у Коннора этот поцелуй — первый, волосы на руках становились дыбом.

Мило, как в школьной комедии, горячо, как в задорной порнухе.

Надо, чтобы Коннор хорошо его запомнил, и не просто записал в ячейку памяти.

Поцелуй превзошел ожидания и оказался не как с пластиковой куклой. С секс-андроидами Гэвин ни разу не целовался, и его ждало множество открытий. Мягкий, теплый язык, влажный рот — и Гэвин, черт побери, нахрен провалился, когда Коннор положил ладонь между его лопаток, и с нажимом прошелся своим языком по его, толкаясь глубже в рот.

Может, это заработало то самое новое программное обеспечение. Ох ты ж блядь.

Вкус? Как после зубной пасты или ополаскивателя для рта, только слабее. Возможно, это из-за дезинфектора.

Гэвин оторвался, только когда почувствовал, что вот-вот нахрен задохнется.

Кончиками пальцев Коннор провел по своим губам, влажным от слюны.

— Вам нравится, детектив, — утвердительно сказал он, рассматривая пальцы и растирая между ними остатки влаги.

Показалось, что его дыхание стало чаще — андроиды не устают, что это, тоже программа?

Гэвин положил ладонь на щеку Коннора — искусственная кожа была не хуже настоящей, разработчики постарались, чтобы было приятнее забыться в этом самообмане.

Большим пальцем Гэвин провел по нижней губе и засунул его неглубоко в рот, трогая мягкий язык. Коннор с готовностью и без стыда встречал касания, пробовал, словно на вкус, его пальцы. Гэвин сжал зубы.

— Чувствуешь? — спросил он, вытащив палец.

— Чувствую, температура вашей кожи сейчас составляет 36,8 градусов, она повышена из-за…

— Какой же ты нудный, — скривился Гэвин и, обхватив лицо Коннора ладонями, прижал его к себе.

На второй поцелуй Гэвин понял, что Коннор его разглядывает.

— Ощущения не полны без зрительного контакта, — сказал он. — Сенсоры на моем языке еще никогда не получали столько одновременных запросов.

Коннор рассеянно тронул язык пальцами, а затем глянул на Гэвина.

— Детектив Рид, разрешите попробовать еще? — спросил Коннор, словно для порядка.

Он точно знал, просчитал наперед, что Гэвин ему не откажет.

Стало жарко, как в бане. Гэвин потянул за край джемпера, но Коннор перехватил его руки.

— Позвольте мне.  

Коснувшись живота и ребер, Коннор снял с него джемпер, и теперь держал руки у Гэвина на боках, скользил взглядом по груди, шее и лицу. Гэвин едва ли не вживую видел, как Коннор анализировал его старые повреждения и новые и выстраивал в башке тысячу реконструкций событий.

Коннор приблизился, завис на какое-то мгновение, а затем осторожно провел кончиком языка по шраму на носу, снизу вверх. Гэвина подбросило, он крупно вздрогнул:

— Какого?..

— Статистика показывает, что в некоторых случаях рубцовая ткань обладает повышенной чувствительностью, — Коннор не убирал от него рук.

Он удовлетворял свое любопытство, Гэвин мог ему за это двинуть, но не шелохнулся.

— Теперь постарайтесь сосредоточиться на моем языке, — сказал Коннор ему в губы.

Мать-мать-мать.

Они целовались до тех пор, пока у Коннора не вырвался металлический свист. От этого Гэвина точно ударило током, он не стал дожидаться заключений, он чуял, что это положительная реакция, поэтому только надавил Коннору на затылок, чтобы не отстранялся.

— Детектив, — сказал Коннор, — как насчет вашего прошлого предложения? Чтобы во рту побывало что-то крупнее пальцев? — а вот в этом голосе уже была ирония, и Гэвин едва не закусил кулак, но только махнул рукой, стараясь, чтобы звучало, как одолжение:

— Валяй, — голос его все-таки подвёл, став низким и сиплым.

Гэвин, не будь идиотом, ты, бывало, трахал цыпочек всю ночь напролет, почему ты едва не спускаешь от одной мысли о минете в исполнении андроида? Тем более, Гэвин трогал их не первый раз, но первый — искал отклика и реакции, как и Коннор в нем.

Коннор смотрел снизу вверх, расстегивая на нем джинсы. Прядь отделилась и упала на лоб, и Гэвин потянулся и поправил ее.

— Уровень влажности во рту увеличен для лучшего контакта, — прокомментировал Коннор.

Боже, технический прогресс, чтоб тебя.

Коннор потянул за язычок ширинки, приспустил джинсы вместе с боксерами, и перед тем, как взять в рот, они сцепились с Гэвином взглядами.

Это был хороший вид. Чертовски, блядски, хороший вид. Коннор смотрел открыто, обманчиво доверчиво, и чутье подсказывало, что ублажает он в первую очередь себя. И от этой мысли не становилось гадко, наоборот, она подстегивала плетью.

Новые программы, видимо, говорили Коннору, что сексуальным партнерам нравится, когда им вылизывают внутреннюю сторону бедер, а еще — яйца.

Гэвин тщетно пытался держать дыхание ровным, слишком хорош был Коннор. Точнее, программа.

Стоящий колом член сначала тёрся о лицо Коннора, а теперь упирался в его щеку, и Гэвин не удержался, взял и провел им по губам, которые снились, мерещились каждый раз, когда он кого-нибудь пялил.

Коннор, словно нерешительно, приоткрыл рот, и осторожно, как при анализе улик, лизнул головку члена.

Гэвин выдохнул и закусил губу.

Он надолго запомнит эту картину — и как в неоне поблескивал полицейский значок, как Коннор взял в глотку на всю длину, как там было влажно, скользко и горячо. Запомнит похабное хлюпанье, с которым сосал Коннор, и его темный взгляд, с которым он смотрел на Гэвина.

Чем громче Гэвин стонал, тем чаще диод в виске Коннора мигал желтым, при особенно громком крике — мелькнул красным. Это что, особый вид сексуальной эмпатии?

Черт, черт, черт.

Гэвин вцепился Коннору в волосы, вжимая голову в себя, но перед самой разрядкой Коннор — снова математически просчитал? — с громким звуком выпустил член изо рта и высунул язык. Гэвин, конечно же, знал, что делать.

Белесые капли текли по языку и подбородку, губы Коннора блестели от смазки, а Гэвину очень хотелось сделать фотографию на память, чтобы доставать в самые темные дни своей жизни. Поднимать себе настроение.

— Детектив Рид, — Коннор поднялся с колен и стал раздеваться. Расстегнул тугой воротник формы, потянул за застежки, оголил бледную грудь, и Гэвин завороженно уставился на родинки на плечах: две покрупнее и остальные вокруг россыпью, больше похожей на веснушки. — Вам нужно будет меня трогать, и много.

— Ох, блядь, — Гэвин толкнул его в грудь, и Коннор упал спиной на кровать.

От таких просьб и одновременно указаний по телу прокатывались тягучие волны дрожи, щипали за ребра и лопатки, стекали по животу вниз.

— Я не испытываю боли, но чувствую температуру, к тому же, мне пришлось поработать и над сенсорами кожи.

— Закрой уже рот, — Гэвин ткнулся губами в его губы, стащил куртку с Коннора и стиснул его в руках, ощущая до невозможного похожие на настоящие имитацию кожи и мышц, провел пальцами по родинкам на предплечьях.

— Ваша реакция до сих пор не поддается моим вычислениям, — продолжил Коннор. — Я вижу ее последствия, но мне пока сложно определить причины.

— Только не начинай.

— Расстегните мне брюки.

— Не стоит о таком просить, пластика кусок, — Гэвин уже звенел бляхой ремня, и от дрожи в руках справился не сразу.

Это был, блин, волнительный момент. Одно дело — секс-андроиды, другое — поганец Коннор.

— Я не оснащен гениталиями, поэтому если вы собирались...

— Молчи, просто молчи, — Гэвин накрыл его рот ладонью и тесно прижался к нему бедрами.

Весь участок, весь Детройт знал, что Коннор — очень дорогая модель, и бешеные затраты пошли, очевидно, не на член. Даже если у Коннора там не было ни заводского оснащения, ни апгрейдов, делать все со спущенными штанами все равно привычнее. Тем более, Коннор может зажать его ногами, дать о себя потереться. Вот так.

— Черт, — застонал Гэвин.

Он обхватил свой член, двинул рукой вверх-вниз, и сквозь пьяное и густое марево заметил, что брови Коннора как-то странно надломились и его выдох получился совсем естественным, таким, что заставил замереть и наблюдать.

Коннор же просил его трогать — пусть получает.

Гэвин повел ладонями по телу Коннора снизу вверх — от живота к груди. Положил ладонь там, где толчками качал синюю кровь тириумный насос. Сплетение трубок, искусственные мышцы и кожа, толковое программное обеспечение и на тебе — почти человек, познающий себя и свое тело.

Коннор смотрел и смотрел на него, словно… считывал эмоции Гэвина, впитывал их в себя?

— Это заинтересованность, детектив? — выдохнул Коннор, когда Гэвин перевернул его на живот, лег сверху, прижавшись всем телом. — Влечение? Привязанность?

— Еще скажи, что я в тебя втрескался, — Гэвин терся членом о его поясницу.

— Не могу исключить такой вероятности.

— Вот ты говнюк.

— Вашим прикосновениям я могу дать определение — это ласка, — ответил Коннор и нарвался на шлепок по заднице. — А вот это — отрицание действительности.

— Ублюдок, — выдохнул Гэвин ему в шею, кусая за загривок.

Коннор вдруг с неожиданной силой перевернулся, отталкивая Гэвина легко, как муравья, и оказался к нему лицом. Наверно, если бы Коннор задался такой целью, он бы мог оттрахать Гэвина до беспамятства.

Он пробрался рукой между их животами, обхватывая член так, как до этого делал Гэвин.

— Для первого раза этого будет достаточно, — Коннор двинул рукой вверх, словно запомнил силу, с которой это делал Гэвин  — точно так, как было нужно.

Для первого?

Гэвин чуял, что его сейчас выжмут досуха — морально и физически.

— Это приятно, детектив Рид, — делал промежуточные выводы Коннор, — наклонитесь ниже, — и он прижал Гэвина к себе за затылок, увлекая в новый поцелуй, более продолжительный, горячий и умелый, чем все предыдущие.

Способность к самообучению у него не знала долбанных границ, и заставляла стонать ему в рот, еще и еще кусать губы.

— Гэвин, — вдруг прошептал Коннор, и обращение по имени окутало волной, дало возбуждению новый виток. В голосе проскочили металлические ноты, цвета диода плясали как красно-желтая гирлянда.

— Эй, пластик, — хрипел Гэвин, — ты сейчас не сломаешься? Твой диод меня пугает.

Коннор снова надломил брови.

— Я сделаю диагностику позже. Непредвиденные программные сбои.

Он что, в смятении?

Коннор прижался лбом ко лбу Гэвина и продолжил, словно ему было очень нужно закончить мысль:

— Предполагаю, что твои эмоции — это самообман от убедительной имитации.

Нашел время поговорить о высоком!

— Когда кончишь, я отключу искусственную кожу, — продолжил шептать Коннор, — и тогда все встанет на свои места. Ты увидишь мой настоящий облик и сам во всем убедишься.

— Да закройся уже! — зло рявкнул Гэвин и укусил его в губы. Не нужно лезть к нему с лишними разговорами в самый неподходящий момент. Имитация, эмоции, еще какая-нибудь хуйня. Не решай за человека, тупица.

Гэвин кончил с громким криком, густая струя брызнула, испачкав свои руки и руки Коннора. На миг диод Коннора потух, а сам он заморгал, словно не ожидал, что это произойдет.

В ушах стучала кровь, а перед глазами все стоял мерцающий диод, теперь не дающий покоя.

А в следующий момент — мягкой волной, начиная с макушки и кончиков пальцев, схлынул искусственный кожный покров, оставив перед Гэвином только тело андроида, заготовку, которую тысячными тиражами штамповали на заводах Киберлайф, белую и безликую, голую и открытую.

Гэвин тяжело дышал, разглядывая «новое» лицо Коннора.

— Чувствуешь разницу? — спросил он, готовый, наверное, записывать новые данные, проводить анализы и строить диаграммы поведения детектива Гэвина Рида. А еще, вероятно, несколько новых ругательств в встроенный словарь.

Это еще что за херня.

Гэвин долго смотрел в его глаза, не проронив ни слова, а затем слез с него и едва сдержался, чтобы не сплюнуть на пол.

Он не с первого раза попал ногой в штанину и быстро натянул на себя джемпер.

— Я чувствую, что тебе стоит перестать заниматься нудизмом и пойти нахрен.

 

* * *

Выходные у Гэвина не прошли, а пролетели, и таких гадких на его памяти давно не было. Он не пошел увидеться со старым приятелем Майком, хотя тот звал его в бильярдный клуб уже неделю, не сходил в прачечную, решив, что мешок грязного белья потерпит до следующего раза, а тупые телешоу оказались достойным фоном, чтобы подумать о жизни.

Несмотря на шумиху с девиацией, несмотря на сознание, которое проснулось в андроидах и заставило иметь свою волю, в которую даже сам Гэвин Рид уже почти поверил и смирился, Коннор оставался набором высококлассных биокомпонентов с мощным процессором и широким выбором программ. Оставался результатом многолетнего кропотливого труда. Стоило признать, результат этого труда был, блядь, великолепен.

Все его эмоции — это выверенные программой точные имитации человеческих, которые в результате анализов были признаны самыми располагающими к себе.

Гэвин все это время был зациклен на предмете, злился на него, устремляя на него весь спектр эмоций. Кожа, которую он трогал, была не более, чем идеальной, приятной на ощупь материей, а родинки, которые подстегивали его воображение и темные желания — лишь дополнительной опцией, которая отличала эту модель от любой другой. Общение с Коннором, его реакции, взаимодействие — результат социальной программы и машинного самообучения.

Это безликий андроид, который сам показал, открыл себя Гэвину. Не было, по сути, ничего, что могло бы в Конноре зацепить, кроме самообмана и приукрашенных в голове качеств, подколок, своенравного поведения, интереса и наивного любопытства.

Детектив Гэвин Рид, у тебя просто временно помутился рассудок. Ты, как и все люди, склонен к антропоморфизму и хотел видеть в роботе человека. Тебе казалось, что ты его видишь. И взаимодействуешь на равных.

 

В понедельник Гэвин, вопреки своему отточенному годами распорядку и считающий, что не пристало полицейскому опаздывать на работу, пришел на полчаса позже положенного и вошел, сияя гладковыбритым подбородком и, кажется, впервые за долгое время оставил дома старую добрую куртку с капюшоном.

Коннор был на месте, как приклеенный к Хэнку, а Гэвин прошел мимо прямиком за свой стол. Молча.

Вот пятничные заунывные документы о краже сигарет, вот заметки о выходке девианта на автобусной остановке. Гэвин прикусил губу и машинально потрогал свой шрам.

В Конноре, кажется, ничего не изменилось. Конечно, с чего бы? Ему неведомо, как люди отводят взгляды, если им неудобно, как краснеют или как их язык от волнения начинает заплетаться. По людям всегда видно, если им неудобно за прошедшую ночь.

К обеду захотелось влить в себя еще стакан кофе. Разумеется, Коннор оказался у того же автомата, и очень хотелось иногда думать, что он наливает этот кофе для себя.

Коннор встретил его коротким кивком.

Серьезно? Ему не хватало только отвести глаза, и тогда вся теория Гэвина разлетится вдребезги, хотя она и так вовсю трещала по швам.

Коннор уже собирался обойти его, но Гэвин перегородил дорогу, скрестив руки на груди.

— Эй, — сказал Гэвин, — больше не игнорируй меня, понял? — он легко хлопнул Коннора по плечу. — Иначе на второй раз я не соглашусь.

За реакцию Коннора можно было многое отдать — он замер, приподняв брови и пристально глядя на Гэвина. Голубое мерцание диода на мгновение сменилось желтым, и Гэвин расценил это как хороший знак.

Что ж, о Конноре предстоит еще многое узнать.


End file.
